Rise of an Empire of Dragons
by Shade the Bat
Summary: The Dragon all thought dead is alive and is now set on conquering all of the world. Contains Language and Lemons. Crossover between FE and FERD. AU Discontinued: up for adoption.
1. Unfinished Enemies

**This idea came to me as I saw the palace that you fight the Black Knight in crumble. I thought "Hey, what if he survived and became a minion of someone else who also survived." So I thought of a plot, and got to work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Fire Emblem games nor do I own any of the characters. The only thing I own is Drake…you'll see.**

**Rise of an Empire of Dragons**

**Prologue: Unfinished Enemies**

Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, and their tactician/friend Mark, were on Fargus' boat heading home after their adventure for a well earned rest.

"I have never been so relieved and exhausted at the same time in all my life" said Mark.

"Mark," started Hector, "You're only 20 years old."

"Yeah, but none the less I'm tired."

"Eliwood do you hear this guy…Eliwood?"

Hector turned to see Eliwood at the read end of the ship. "He really is shaken up about Athos' last words" said Lyn. "Can you blame him," said Hector, "he practically said that another war will start up."

"I believe you're only part right Hector, I think he loved Ninian" said Mark bluntly.

"Yeah, well who on our team doesn't like her?"

Lyn sighed as Mark continued, "No Hector, he LOVED her, you know when a guy-"

"STOP MARK STOP I get it, my God."

"Just wanted to make sure someone like you understood."

"You calling me stupid!"

"Hector, Mark! Just let it go" yelled Lyn.

Mark looked back at the Dread Isle; he could hear something. He was known for hearing much like that of a dog.

"I can't help but shake the feeling that he's still alive."

"Who?" asked Hector, "The dragon?"

"Worse" they all kept silent.

"Don't worry you pretty little head off Mark, we all took care of him."

"I know…but still."

_Dragon's Gate,_

Nergal was alive, but dying. There was no way to heal himself for he had lost all of his quintessence. But then…

"The Dragon! It's here, practically dead in body, but not in quintessence."

Nergal limped slowly to the Dragon and began to absorb it's quintessence until…

"_**You seem perfect for me."**_ Nergal knew this was the Dragons mind talking to him so he responded.

"Yes…let me use you, just like you want."

"_**You…use me? Oh no…you shall be my NEW BODY!"**_

"WHAT!"

"_**RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"**_

The Dragons body blew into nothing while Nergal was shot to the other side of the room. When he stood up, it was no longer Nergal. The hair was crimson red, and the face was much younger, however the scar on the right eye was still there.

"I…am…reborn."

**It IS a prologue, so there you have it. R&R**


	2. New Enemies and New Adventures

**Chapter 1 ladies and gentlemen wish me luck.**

**Chapter 1: New Plans, and New Adventures**

_Dragons Gate,_

The Dragon was examining his new body. It was well built, flowing with dark energy, and the only feature he didn't like was the scar on his right eye.

"This was done by someone dead now…no matter. Soon I, the great Drake, shall make my kingdom here." He pulled out a purple gem and crushed it against the ground. "Come out my servant, and serve your master." The gem reformed into a dark robed man with black hair and piercing gold eyes. His name was Ephidel.

"I am free!" Ephidel turned around to see Drake.

"L-Lord Nergal?"

"Ha! Nergal is the name of this body, I am Drake, your new master. I knew I was right not to kill you when being pulled back into the Dragons Gate."

"YOU! Y-You're that d-dragon?"

"Precisely, and as your new mater there is someone I want you to find" He walked towards Ephidel, "understood."

Although hesitant, Ephidel bowed to him, "As you wish…Master."

_One year later; somewhere in Crimea,_

"SHIT!!!"

"Get back here you two worms!"

After leaving Pheare and Eliwood, Mark and Karel had left to friend something worthy of their special "talents" only to run into bandits and having Karel "accidentally" kill one for insulting his sword. Now they were running from about 25 bandits. Karel could fight, but he couldn't fight AND worry about Mark. Sure Mark had learned how to use a sword, but he was merely a novice.

"You just had to go and kill him didn't you Karel?"

"I told you that no one can insult my sword and lives" Karel was totally nonchalant.

"Yea well just keep running!" They eventually saw a complex of three buildings, they had gained some ground ahead of the bandits, so they decided to seek shelter. They barged into the backmost building and locked the door firmly. Them they noticed the people in the building. There was a female paladin with long crimson hair, a male knight in blue armor with yellowish hair, two bowmen, one with red hair and striking eyes and a younger looking one with greenish hair, a goth looking guy wearing black with black hair, a young girl and a priest who each had a heal staff, the girl had brown hair and the man had light red hair. But the one who looked like he was the big man on campus was a tall man with water blue hair and eyes, he also had a red cape and a bandana in his hair.

"And you two are?" he seemed quite annoyed that Mark and Karel had barged in unannounced and uninvited.

"Umm…yea sorry bout that. Kinda had a run in with some bandits, and by run in I mean my friend here just HAD to kill him."

"For the LAST time I told you-"

"Listen you two, are those bandits heading this way?"

"Yea," answered Mark, "And there's about 25 of them ready to kill him."

"What happened to us?!"

"You're the one who killed him."

"Will you two quit arguing! Since we're mercenaries for hire we CAN help you, but it will cost you."

"How much?"

"How much you have?"

"Not much, about 250 gold."

"Ike," the goth kid started to talk, "we would be taking a loss if we helped them."

"Soren you know I can't bandits hurting people, we're going to help them, everyone get ready."

'He is just like Lyn' thought Mark, _**'Aw what's the matter little Mark? Do you miss your girlfriend?'**_ Mark heard a voice but could not place it, so he assumed it was another part of his brain…or heart. 'She isn't my girlfriend, but I do miss seeing her; she knew how to fight.' _**'And now you do too, you should go back to her.'**_ 'Hmm…that isn't a bad idea; you must be part of my mind.' _**'Indeed, good luck fighting bandits.'**_ "HEY!"

Ike's yelling snapped Mark back to attention, "I'm sorry, I was in deep thought."

"I said do you know how to fight."

"Well…a little, but I'm more of a tactician."

"Good enough, you and your friend Karel are going to help us fight. By the way my name's Ike."

"Mark, nice to meet ya Ike."

"Now then, shall we kill some bandits?"

"Yes…we shall."

_Lyn's house,_

Lyn was lounging on her couch thinking about the others. 'Hmm, I sure wish I knew how everyone was doing. It's been one whole year and I've only heard from Florina and her sisters.'

"That settles it," she said standing up, "I'll go see Eliwood about this."

**Ladies and Gentlemen this is bad…I am literally DIEING FROM WAITING FOR SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!!!!! God I am prepared to kill to get that game. Calm down me, calm down…gooseramma…okay, R&R everyone.**


	3. Out of the Ashes

**Here it is folks, the long awaited chapter two.**

**Chapter 2: Out of the Ashes**

Drake and Ephidel were standing in front of a pile of ruins that was once a great stronghold, and the scene for a fierce battle.

Ephidel spoke, "It may have taken a whole year Master Drake, but this is the place."

Drake made an evil smirk, "I can already feel it pulsating." Drake walked into the near center of the ruins, "Egako Solomen Fletch!" He had cast a spell that made a dark red circle with ancient markings appear on the ground, and out from the center of the circle arose a dark figure.

"I have risen again" said the figure.

"This is him Master?"

"Yes Ephidel, this is him, the infamous Black Knight."

"It appears that you have revived me. You must have some powerful magic."

"That I do, and now I have two of the Generals I require."

"Sorry, but serving isn't my style."

"What about the King the Daien?"

"I planed on betraying him after he conquered Tellius."

"Evil, I like it. But you will join me."

"And if I say no?"

"Fine, I'll fight you."

"M-Master you mustn't, let me take care of him."

"No offence, no wait…offence, but your attacks wouldn't do shit to him." Ephidel backed down.

"Now then Black Knight, show me your strength."

"As you WISH!" The Black Knight came at him with impressive speed for one in such massive armor, but Drake dodged his sword and simply jumped over the Black Knight. He then summoned ten spheres which floated around him charging a massive black and white sphere.

"Transform, Morpha." The sphere turned into a giant black and white dragon that howled furiously as is blew molten fire at the Black Knight. Although powerful, the Black Knight could little against the fire. As the fire went out the dragon was gone, and in its place,

"Ike?" Before the Black Knight was Ike who charged at him and cut through his mystic armor and cut strait through his right arm, leaving him with one arm, and blood flowing out of his shoulder. The Black Knight looked at the missing arm and then back to see Ike was gone. However there was a new figure before him…it was he himself.

"How…HOW!" His mirror image had his arm intact and was about to deliver the killing blow.

_Ike's Base Camp,_

"Whew, that's the last of them."

"I guess you are a tactician Mark" said Ike.

"The best, thank you very much. Your sword work is quick."

"Reminds you of Lyn doesn't it Mark?" asked Karel.

"Pretty much, their speed is practically the same."

"So guys should like you've been through a lot" said Ike, "You guys want to stay here a night?"

"Karel?"

"Hn"

"I guess that's a yes Ike. Maybe you can tell me how you helped saved Crimea's princess and brought down a tyrant king."

"You heard?" Ike asked sarcastically.

"Everyone's still talking about it everywhere I go."

"True enough," Ike laughed, "Let's go inside and rest."

_Back with the Black Knight,_

As the mirror image swung its sword to finish the fight, Drake spoke.

"Disperse Morpha," The image blew into millions of multicolored balls of goo.

"Heal," The gooey balls went to the Black Knights shoulder where the arm was cut, and it reformed the arm and healed the Black Knight of his missing arm. Then the goo dispersed into the air.

"Impressive is it not Black Knight? It is but a fraction of the power my tribe posses'"

The Black Knight gathered his strength and stood up, "I shall serve you, and you alone Master. What is your wish?"

Drake laughed, "Patience Black Knight patience, you and Ephidel must gather any remnants of your army, and then we shall head back to Valor."

"As you with Master"

_Pherae,_

Lyn was able to reach Eliwood in one day since she was lucky enough to run into Florina who flew her there. She and Eliwood were discussing only one topic.

"I think a reunion would be great," said Eliwood, "The only hard part would be finding Mark, Karel, and Jaffar. Mark and Karel are, last I heard, in the neighboring country of Tellius, and Jaffar is wanted by bounty hunters so finding him would be impossible."

Lyn was focused on one other thing, and that was Mark. She had meant to tell him before he left, but he left so abruptly that he barely said goodbye to anyone. She was in love with him and she knew she had to tell him or she would burst.

"Lyn? You awake?"

Lyn suddenly jumped back into reality, "Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed; it has been a whole year since we made contact with everyone."

"That's true, I also with to see Mark and everyone else. Most important is Hector he's been so piled with work that even I have trouble reaching him."

"Lord Eliwood!" Eliwood's loyal friend and teacher Marcus was calling him.

"What's wrong Marcus?"

"Apparently Lord Hector snuck over here to see you."

"Speak of the devil, might as well tell him what we're planning."

Lyn nodded, her thoughts still concentrated on Mark.

**Sorry it took so long, I HAVE been slacking, but I'm still here so don't worry.**


	4. Planning a Reunion

**Chapter three is planning to bring back our grand army, let's watch and see what happens.**

**Shade: Heeeeeey!**

…**Shade what are you doing here, you're not in this fic.**

**Shade: You made me, therefore, everywhere you are, I am as well.**

**Midna: Same rule for me.**

**Damn…I better not think of anyone irrational.**

**Midna: Too late, Shade's already here.**

**Shade: HEY!**

**Chapter 3 Planning a Reunion**

Hector loved the idea; in fact, he planned on hosting the party in Ostia.

"You mean it Hector?" Lyn and Eliwood were stunned.

"Hell yeah, nothing interesting ever happens now-a-days. However contacting everyone will be the responsibility of you two, I have the place, and you have the guests. Fair?"

"Fair" agreed Eliwood, "But don't go overboard."

"Have I ever?"

"Yes" answered Lyn and Eliwood in unison.

"Okay, fine, I won't overdo it." Hector left them to head back to arranging the castle ball room for the occasion leaving Lyn and Eliwood to assume the worst. Lyn and Eliwood sighed as they sat across from each other, but Eliwood had a serious look.

"It's for Mark isn't it?" he asked while waiting for a response, "You want to tell him don't you?" Lyn had a light blush on her cheeks and Eliwood smiled, "Everyone knew, even Hector, I think Mark knew, but didn't act on it." "Indeed," said a darker voice. They turned to see Jaffar standing on the window ledge, "If you want, I have someone who can get me to Tellius in a matter of hours." Lyn stood up, "Really?" "Certainly, Former Captain Luke should be fine with me dropping in unannounced." Lyn smiled, "Thanks Jaffar" "Don't thank me, I haven't done anything yet; well I'm off." Jaffar jumped out the window and disappeared from sight. "I guess we should send out the invites, right Lyn?"

_Ruined Castle,_

"Most of the men under my personal command died in this castle; I can tell that it hasn't been searched" The Black Knight and Ephidel were scouring for men to bring back from the dead using Drake's magic, "Ephidel, what is Drake? I know he's not human, and neither are you, what are you two?" Ephidel gave an evil smirk, "I'm a morph, a being created by magic, Drake…He's a dragon from the scourge." The Black Knight stared hard at him, "A dragon? Hmm, no wonder he had that metamorphic beast with him, all dragons have a power orb creature, but only those from that time period and race." "Indeed, none of the sub-humans here have any value." They continued to walk until they reached the center of the ruined castle, "Alright Black Knight, I need you to step into the circle once it appears." Ephidel poured a red liquid that formed a circle with markings around it. The Black Knight stepped into the circle, and began to glow. "Arise my warriors, and serve me and the great Master Drake!"

_Ike's Camp,_

Mark was in a guest room reading a novel, Karel and Ike were outside sparring to a draw, and most of the others were watching the match.

"Man, I really do need to research this area more thoroughly," there was a knock on the door, "Come in." The door opened and Ike's sister Mist walked in. "Ah, Mist, what can I do for you?" Mist held two books in her hands, "I heard you traveled a lot, so I brought you a book on the area and people of Tellius, and this book of old myths and legends." "Sweet!" Mark eagerly took the books, "I need something new to read, and this novel gets boring after you've read it 173 times." They both chuckled at his joke, which was eerily true. "So Mark, do you have someone special to you?" Mark pondered for a moment, "Well, lets think now…someone special could be defined as a friend, family, or in my case…someone you love." Mark was silent, and continued to ponder. 'I do love her…I need to tell her…but with all the bandits around the area…' Mark stood up smiling brightly, "I need some mercenaries!"

_Eliwoods Meeting Chamber,_

"That should do it," Lyn said proudly, "All the invites are ready to be sent." Eliwood stood up, "I guess now we need to deliver them specially?" Lyn winked, "Darn right we do!"

_Air,_

Jaffar was riding a Wyvern lent to him by his friend Luke and en route to Tellius. "I pray that those two idiots didn't get into serious trouble." Jaffar looked left and right and saw two figures in the center of a bunch of ruins, but a bunch more started to rise via some weird magic. Jaffar looked closer and recognized one of the figures, "EPHIDEL?!" Jaffar halted his mount and thought for a moment. 'He died before I betrayed the Black Fang, maybe, just maybe he'll think I'm still with them.' Jaffar lowered his mount.

_Ruins,_

"Well Black Knight, this IS impressive. No wonder you were feared the way you were." The resurrected soldiers looked lifeless, their hair all turned black, and their eyes gold. "Looks like Master Drake will be pleased…what's that?" A Wyvern landed close by and Jaffar jumped off. "Jaffar? I haven't seen you in quite some time. Have you been well?" Jaffar sneered, "What are you up to, Ephidel?" Ephidel smirked, "Simply raising as army for my Master Drake, you?" "Ephidel," intervened the Black Knight, "What the hell are you talking with him for?" "He is the infamous Angel of Death, knowing Drake, he has already hired……Jaffar you scoundrel." The Black Knight charged Jaffar and was immediately parried and stuck to do no damage, "You can't beat him Jaffar, he's also infamous; he's the Black Knight." Jaffar knew who he was, but he didn't know how to win.

"_**What are you fools DOING?!"**_ Ephidel and the Black Knight stopped the instant they heard the voice, "M-M-Master Drake, t-t-this man h-he's-" _**"Save your breath Ephidel,"**_ a buzzing noise was heard before Drake appeared in a cloud of smoke, "This Angel of Death will remember nothing that transpired here today."

_Road,_

"Are you positive your friend Hector will pay us the 5700 you owe us?" asked Ike while Mark smirked, "Ordinarily, he wouldn't, but I have something that will change his mind." Karel noticed his smirk, a smirk that he got right after a plan went right or, "What do you plan on doing Mark?" asked Karel while Mark began to snicker. "I have a little something for our ladies man."

**I haven't been in a Fire Emblem craze, but I just got Radiant Dawn, so I'm back world!**


	5. AN: Conflict with Radiant Dawn

**In all seriousness, I started this fic before Radiant Dawn came out and thereby rendered my fic as, impossible…screw it I'll still write the thing but there will be some major changes.**

**The Black Knight is NOT Zelgius and he DID die in that building.**

**I didn't write it in the earlier chapters, but Mia IS with Ike at this point.**

**I want to note that this happens 1 year after Nergal's defeat, but 2 years after Ashnerds downfall.**

**Finally, I will continue this fic, lack of spare time will NOT get the better of me.**


	6. Arrival

**CHAPTER 4 PEOPLE!!!!!**

**Mark: You're loud.**

**Shade: Told you he was loud.**

**Shut up you two.**

"talking"

'thinking'

'_**varies'**_

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

Mark and the newly dubbed 'Ike's Mercenaries' were off to Ostia to receive some cash for Ike. Mark continued to smirk from the last sentence he said, and the others began to worry, especially Ike.

"Karel," Ike asked silently, "What is he planning?" Karel sighed; he had no idea what Mark was planning either.

_Ruins,_

Jaffar woke up with a splitting head ache, the only thing he could remember was his wyvern bucking and him falling. "Ow…damn this hurts." He sat for a minute before he turned to see his wyvern asleep under a tree, which sparked a memory, "SHIT! I NEED TO FIND MARK!"

_Trail,_

Mia, being he usual, un-rash self, challenged Karel, of all people, to a duel. Karel sighed and accepted; he was no longer a blood crazed killing fool, Mark taught him two words, 'self control.' Mark took this time to look at the books Mist gave him; he read up on the cat, tiger, hawk, raven, lion, heron, and dragon laguz. The book of legends and myths proved much more valuable.

'Legendary Laguz, sounds dangerous and exciting, my kind of subject. Let's see… Hatari Wolf tribe…extinct? They don't know? Karel and I visited Hatari a few months ago, hell we even met their queen. What was her name again...Nailah was it? Anyway where was I? Gallia depths…hidden chamber…key…Mani Katti- wait WHAT!' Mark read the last passage slowly and carefully, 'Gallia is said to contain a hidden cave where four legendary laguz are said to sleep, awaiting the day the sacred key known as the Mani Katti awakens them from their slumber…' Mark closed the book. "You've got to be F'in with me God."

Mark watched the battle between Mia and Karel, Mia was good, but was starting to slow down, Karel was tired as well, but it didn't show.

"HEY DOWN THERE!!!!!" Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when someone yelled from the sky. Mark looked up and smiled, "Jaffar you crap bag, how the hell are ya!" Jaffar lowered his wyvern and landed with a smirk. "Miss me Mark?" Mark gave Jaffar a return smirk, "You need something, or did the bounty hunters chase you all the way over here?" Jaffar began to inform them of the invitation and the party; Mark however frowned, "There goes my plan to…" his smirked appeared again, "Jaffar, we'll be there, tell no one." Jaffar looked at him confused, "I have a sweet plan that has been changed to involve the self proclaimed ladies man."

"You mean Hector or…Sain." Mark started to suppress a laugh, "Alright, but don't be too late" with that he took off. "Gather round me everyone," said Mark proudly, "I have a plan."

_Dread Isle,_

The Black Knight wasn't easy to impress, but he was impressed. Within a few short days, Drake's army went from three to three thousand. "I hate to be a barer of bad news master Drake," said Ephidel, "but this isn't sufficient enough to take even a small army." Drake remained seated in a golden chair with red leather, "I am aware of that, that is why wait for my seed to grow. Years ago I spread a seed of my darkness to one man in particular, his name was Lekain; my darkness corrupted him, and he had Begnions apostle killed and blamed the herons, driving them to near extinction." "That was you?" the Black Knight questioned, "Yes Black Knight, it was me."

_Ostia one week later,_

The party had started a few hours ago, but the only one not having fun was Lyn. Jaffar said he didn't see, or hear anything about Mark and Karel. Florina walked up to her friend, "Come on Lyn, I'm sure he's fine, knowing him he'll show up at the last second, invited or not. He's probably-" the door to the ball room burst open and a guard was panting out of breath, "Lord…Hector…Mark…outside…bandits." Everyone heard those few words and ran for the door, Lyn made it out first to see Mark, Karel, and a girl with purple hair tied together being watched by a dead serious looking archer.

"Looks like the guard told you guys about your friend," said their assumed leader, "sorry, but I want ten thousand for his freedom, or heads start rolling." Lyn was outraged, but couldn't do a thing. "So how about it?" Hector was visibly pissed off, "Mark…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!" Mark gave his signature smirk and answered with "It's a long story." The leader stepped forward.

"I'll put it simple, he swindled us, killed three of our men, but most important…he made out with my SISTER!!!!" There were a couple of gasps and murmurs, but Lyn looked hurt in so many ways. "Dude for the last time, she was choking and I used CPR, I WASN'T KISSING HER!!!" the leader smirked.

"Say all you want, it won't work, and just to show you I mean it, this little wench goes first." He approached the purple haired girl when a voice rang out, "HOW COULD YOU?!" It was Sain, "I know ladies go first, but show her some more respect than tha-"

"NOW!"

Karel cut through the ropes and Mark threw two bags at the leader who cut them open at an angle that spewed the water in the bag all over Sain.

…

"HAHA!!!!!! THAT WAS TOO PERFECT!!"

"You were right Mark; he IS easy to fool, HAHA."

No one said a thing as Mark and the group who were obviously not bandits laughed at Sain's state. "What the hell just happened?" Hector couldn't put two and two together. Mark stood up and brushed the dirt off his cloak, "Hector, Lyn, Eliwood, everyone, this is Ike, leader of the Greil mercenaries, but I prefer Ike's mercenaries." No one responded, "To put it simply, Jaffar did tell me, and I had Ike help Karel and I get back here." Mark finished his story without interruption.

"Well Mark," said Eliwood, "Good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, now let's get this party started."

**I am so mean sometimes.**

**Mark: I am such a genius.**

**Shade: No kidding, I'd hate to have you fight against me.**

**R&R, sorry Sain fans, but I couldn't resist.**


	7. Confessions

**Well people, it's been a long time coming, and at this point i would like to say, "SCREW YOU LOGIC!"**

**Shade: Dude, WTF?**

**I don't give a damn about logical reasoning, it's my story and I choose to throw logic out the window...okay some of it.**

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

The party went into full swing once Ike's group meet everyone, which took more than 15 minutes. After that, Eliwood and Ike began a LONG conversation on their long endeavors and adventures; amusingly, Mia tailed Karel then entire time. Lyn...she had her eyes on Mark every second of the way. Mark was going CRAZY! He couldn't get near Lyn alone, putting his genius into workout mode, he thought of a good distraction.

He hurried over to Soren who was chatting with Erk, "Soren, Erk" They looked at Mark with their usual faces, "I need your help."

Lyn was depressed, she could get the courage to ask Mark away from the crowd, 'I'm hopeless, I'll never be able to tell him how I fee-" A gust of wind blew through a window, but what a wind! It was scattering lose objects onto the floor; Lyn felt someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. The person pulled her against them tightly, she peeked up and saw Mark holding her tightly.

"I waited far to long to see you Lyn," Lyn was as red as a tomato, she didn't the moment to end, "We need to talk Lyn; you mind?"

"NO! I mean...Sure Mark" Mark smirked walked down the hallway with Lyn. They eventually found the hallway with spare rooms; luckily for them, each room had a name labeled for each guest. They entered a room set for Lyn and sat down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming?" Mark gave a laugh, "I couldn't resist a prank, and i wanted to surprise you." Lyn asked another question, "Do you have any idea how much i missed you?" Mark looked at her with serious eyes, "Lyn...we need to talk." Lyn became serious as well, "To start, with all the traveling I've done, I've learned many things, including my love for you." Lyn was stunned and blushed madly, "How do you feel...about us?" Lyn wrapped her arms around Mark and began to cry, "Mark...I love you." Mark smiled sadly, "Lyn...I need to tell you things, please listen." Lyn moved closer to Mark as she released him from her hug, "Lyn, you've heard of the laguz across in Tellius right?" Lyn nodded, "I need to show you something only I, Karel, and my birth parents know." Mark pulled up his right sleeve and removed the glove.

"You're...a branded?" Mark frowned sadly, "Mark...that doesn't change how I feel about you." Mark smiled but it quickly disapeared "Lyn, my laguz father was a traveler. One day he was attacked by bandits and injured; my mother found him and fell in love with him...She was...from the Lorca." Lyn gasped for air, began to faint, and started to fall of the bed.

* * *

Lyn woke up to see Mark stroking her hair, which had become undone. "Lyn...I love you, I think I always have." Lyn sat up slowly and kissed Mark passionately. Their first kiss together could only be described as magic. "I've always loved you Mark; from the moment I first saw you I knew. I love you too Mark." They kissed again and their mouths were on fire. Their mouths opened and their tongues danced. Mark knew in the back of his mind that there might be consequences, but at that moment, only Lyn mattered to him. He began to rub Lyn's back, earning some moans to sound from her mouth and intensify the kiss.

_Valor,_

Drake was in deep thought, 'I could take the power stored in him and return to...about 50 percent power on my behalf. The Blak Knight, Ephidel, Rex, and Luna...my four generals...Ineed more power to open the gate to allow Rex and Luna entranceto this world...Valtome...he is disposable.' Drake sighed deeply in an evil way.

_Begnion,_

Two guards escorting the Senator Valtome were in a panic as the Senator began to choke and gag, eventually ending with a vomit of blood and a dead Senator.

'Good riddance to garbage...damn, I'm only at 30 percent...Ephidel and BK will have to do some slaughtering...where to start...why not shock the world with Ostia?' "Ephidel, Black Knight, I summon you!" They appeared quickly, "Ephidel, send an army to attack Ostia, your goal is to kill more people to raise my spiritual power." Ephidel nodded and left, "Black Knight...what to do with you...Find a way to lure Ike back to Tellius." The Black Knight heard, and obeyed. "Everything must go according to plan, if not, that damned goddess will intervene...Morpha!" his pink creature appeared, "Go to Tellius as the Black Knight, you know what to do."

**Short yes, but i have been having some writers block.**

**Shade: Way to suck.**

**Mark: What happened to me and Lyn?!**

**...I needed to cut the scene for the moment but...you knocked her up.**

**Mark:...**

**Shade:...way to be blunt.**

**Shut up Shade.**


	8. Enemies Revealed

Before I begin I would like to propose a toast

**Before I begin I would like to propose a toast.**

**Mark/Shade: To?**

**To Mark FINAL GETTING SOME!**

**Mark:…**

**Shade: Cut the dude some slack man! He's a halfy, no offence, after all, he deserves some.**

**Well…not anymore, partaking in sexual intercourse would negate his laguz blood, He's just a human now, but that mind of his is STILL above-average…but he's branded so would that still count?...**

**Chapter 6: Enemies Revealed**

Lyn awoke, slowly but surely she did before the events of last night came into her mind. Peeking behind her she saw Mark…They had confessed, and they went down the road of no return. Lyn looked at herself under the bed sheets; no clothing. She blushed as images started to rush back into mind……

Mark began to stir, he moved closer to Lyn and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Good morning my lovely Lyn," Mark kissed the back of her head and began to stroke her long hair, "Personally Lyn, I like your hair much better undone." Lyn made up her mind, she turned around and delivered a passionate kiss. "I assume you slept well Lyn?" he asked after they released. Lyn was still blushing, but not noticeable. "Lyn, while traveling with Ike, I read of a tomb in Gallia, you've heard of Gallia right?"

"Yes, where the laguz live."

"Right…a book said of a tomb that could be unlocked with a key…" He looked at the ceiling, "I think the Mani Katti is the key." He turned back to Lyn, "Lyn…would you do me the honor of coming to Gallia with me?" Lyn gave another passionate kiss while hugging him tightly.

"Of course you idiot, why would I not want to go with you, I love you."

_Valor,_

Drake was sipping wine from a golden goblet while deep in thought, 'My powers grow back every time Morpha kills someone. Hmm, that girl…Micaiah, she seems to hold quite a lot of power in her for a branded…and her future is…unclear…she must live. Mopha shall see that she lives…Jarod holds much desire…he shall be taken…Ahh…Ephidel shall strike soon, I shall join.'

_Ostia,_

Ike, Eliwood, and Hector were the only people in the throne room as Mark entered, "Ike, I have a request." Ike nodded, signaling he was listening, "I'm heading back to Gallia, and I wish for an escort…again, I have 10000 gold, half in advance, sound good?" "Deal, when do we leave?" "Tomorrow, I wish to see if this tomb is as special as they say; Lyn shall join as well but…I wonder if Karel will join me?" "Mia seems to have taken a liking to him; I hope he comes to keep her off me."

_Daein,_

"General Jarod?! Why are you here?"

"I'm doomed, thanks to you. But if I have to go down, I'm taking someone with me…The vice-general to the Daein Liberation Army, the revered 'Priestess of Dawn"

"Even if you kill me, the kingdom of Daein will be reborn. As long as the prince survives, the people will fight."

"Hah! The prince! He's a sham, a travesty, a clod of mud no amount of polishing could shine. The real jewel—whose radiance attracts like moths to flame—is you, Priestess. And so I shall steal you and extinguish Daein's light of hope! Know despair, Priestess of Dawn!"

"Ah!"

Jarod, the leader of Begnnion's Occupation Army charged the revered Priestess of Dawn, Micaiah.

"_**Now!"**_

Morpha took the form of the Black Knight and parried Jarods charge. "Guhahh!"

"Who are you?"

"_**Be at ease Maiden."**_

"Be at ease Maiden."

"_**I shall not let him harm you."**_

"I shall not let him harm you.

"I was once one of the Four Riders serving the army of old Daein. If you recall the name of the Black Knight, you will withdraw from this place at once.

_Ostia,_

Everyone was awake and enjoying a breakfast buffet, although some suffered from slight hangovers. "Damn…my head hurts." "See Boyd, that's what happened when you lose a drinking contest." "Shut up Oscar."

"Goddess Sain, you still can't hold liquor, yet you beat that ax-man." "Kent…why are there three of you talking?"

Shinon, Rolf, Wil, Loiuse, and Rebecca were near a large window. "Okay," started Wil, "third branch from the bottom." Shinon, who was barely listening, aimed and fired casually, yet he still hit the branch dead in the center. "Man Wil, he's good." "That's why he's known as a Marksman, he always hits his target." Rolf said happily.

"So you're coming with us?" Mark was asking Karel the question of the day, "…Yea, I've grown accustomed to running into the trouble you cause. Remember Goldoa?" "Hey that was your idea! You said 'Lets see Goldoa, we can take on one dragon, it'll be simple!' PFFTTT!" "…You suck Mark." "I know."

_Outside Castle Ostia,_

"Master Drake, are you sure you should be here with us; aren't you still recovering?" "Ephidel, are the spawns in place?" "…Yes master, 1 and 2 are to the sides of the castle itself, 3 and 4 are outside the castle gates, and 5 is in the town center." "Excellent work; and this is a gift from me." Drake extended his hand and held a black book with a square in the center, a circle centered on each corner, and a star in the center. "T-This is-" "Take this...it is the dark move known as Regalock, it will disable their legs and arms, leaving them helpless." Ephidel held the book tightly.

"Bombs will go in 3…2…1…"

"_**BOOM!"**_

"What the hell was that?!" the entire castle shook as soldiers scrambled to get outside. "Lord Hector! An army of golden plated warriors just appeared out of nowhere; they seem to have a crest that resembles a snake surrounded by fire!" "Mobilize everyone! I want them GONE! Mark!...Mark?" Mark was nowhere to be found, upon further inspection, everyone was leaving the room to fight. "WAIT DAMN IT!"

Everyone paired up and started to slay as many of the enemies as possible. Mark, Lyn, Karel, and Ike slaughtered towards the center of Ostia and met an unpleasant sight.

"No…it can't be."

"Greetings scum, remember me?"

"Ephidel!!" Lyn and Karel charged at Ephidel without hesitation. "Fools…Rega-sphere" A blue sphere surrounded Karel, "Regalock!" The sphere broke and Karel feel to be caught by Ike. Lyn continued the charge and swung at Ephidel who stepped back to dodge. Lyn continued to charge but Ephidel continued to step back. "EPHIDEL!" A wall of black flames blocked Lyn from Ephidel. "I told you not to confront them!" "Forgive me Master, they found me and I disobeyed by staying to fight." A figure emerged from the flames; one that left many speechless. "No matter…so you're Lyndis…this body remembers you."

Mark stepped forward, "Who are you… you're similar to Nergal…but your not him."

The figure stepped forward with an evil grin, "I am Drake, and one year ago you nearly killed me. I Drake, am an immortal Dragon God!" Mark looked on in horror as Drakes eyes glowed red and a plume of smoke escaped his mouth. "…Ephidel, we shall take our leave." "Yes Master." Drake glowed red while Ephidel glowed gray and they warped away.

_Crimea,_

The Black Knight had infiltrated one of Crimea's keeps where one Lord Ludveck resided.

"It's a simple plan, just push it ahead of schedule, it would be in both our interests Ludveck." Ludveck had been fooled by the Black Knights deceit and was going to try to usurp the throne ahead on his original plan. "What you say is true, but what will I get in return for my cooperation?" _**"I'll answer that question"**_ Drake warped into the room with Ephidel behind him. "Lord Ludveck, Crimea won't last long if this Queen continues to rule. Personally, I think this country could use a powerful King to guide it to victory." Drake smirked and planted a thought into Ludvecks head, _**"King Ludveck."**_

Ludveck stood up, "I'm in."

**It took me FOREVER to think of the first encounter with Drake…I think it turned out well.**

**Shade: I think it sucked.**

**Mark: Eh…**

**Ike: It was okay.**

…**God damn you guys and your mocking tones!!**

**While I'm on the subject, the author MistressofIke, is a great Ike fan, (A little over eccentric with the lemons but…) I would like to recommend her stories.**

**Shade: Aww, how sweet.**

**SHUT UP DAMN IT!!**


	9. Lure

Okay chapter 7, I thought you through while I was finishing my After Effects class

**Okay chapter 7, I thought you through while I was finishing my After Effects class.**

**Shade: Are you talking to chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: Yes he his.**

**Shade: What the hell?!**

**Chapter 7: Lure**

There was a meeting in Ostia's main gathering hall and everyone from both parties were there. "So," Mark was filling everyone in, "Drake seems to be much more powerful then Nergal; and from what I've gathered, much more dangerous." Eliwood spoke up, "If so then we need to warn all neighboring countries, including across the sea at Tellius." "If so," Ike started, "I can lead my group back to warn Crimea and the other countries." Mark stood up, "You're not going alone, I'm coming as well, you'll need another tactician." Soren rejected, "I'm fully capable of handling the situation tactic wise."

"I never said you weren't, but does anyone else in your party know how to conduct during a full scale war? You've all fought the fight, but you need two tacticians for basic moves such as prong attacks, distraction, wedges, and my personal move, the Combustion."

Eliwood saw a flaw, "Mark, if you're with them who will help us here?" Mark gave a 'know-it-all' smirk. "Wait for it…" They all heard a ruckus outside the doors.

"Stop!" "Get back here!" "Stop that kid!" "Damn!"

The doors burst open and a kid was finishing a back flip, before a spin and a goofy smirk. He was wearing a green cape with a simple brown tunic and shorts on. His brown hair accompanied his blue eyes. Everyone just stared.

"Everyone this is Felix, my…apprentice is too good for him." "Hey!" he still had a childish voice, "You said you wouldn't act like that!" "Act like what?" "THAT!"

Hector was confused, obviously, "Okay I'll bite…who the hell is he?"

"I remember you," Karel spoke, much to everyone's surprise, "We stayed with him a couple of weeks. Turns out these two lunatics are cousins." "WHAT?!" "Yea, but the resemblance makes them look like brothers; the bickering only adds to the fact." Soren wasn't impressed, "How do we know he's any good?" The cousins gave a similar smirk, "Quiz him." Soren thought, "Weapons Triangle?" "Sword beats axe, axe beats lance, lance beats sword. I'm not a two year old emo-kid." 'Emo-kid?' everyone thought.

"Your opponents use a wedge, how do you counter?" "Reverse wedge and zigzag to close them." **(If you don't know tactics that well, don't bother trying to guess)**

"You are in charge on an aerial attack, how do you proceed?" "Distract with a force of adequate size to attack, fly over and bombard the rear."

"If they have ballista?" "Swoop down and retreat to continue pace."

Soren smirked, "If you are surrounded with no chance of escape, what do you do?" Felix thought, and pondered…"You fight…for you are never alone on the battle field. You stand up and fight, never give up, and never accept defeat."

Mark smirked, "I taught him the answers to all the trick questions; no one can out tactician him but me…and maybe…no he's dead…" "Mark," Eliwood broke Mark from his trance, "What's the family connection between you two?" "Felix is my fathers, sisters son; my aunts son."

"And I'm also a good spell caster, psychic, and I'm good looking!" Mark thumped the back of his head, "I told you not to use that line until you're thirteen." "Sorry…" "Mark!" Hector was losing what little patience he had. "Alright Hector calm down. I want Myself, Felix, Ike, Eliwood, you Hector, Soren, and Lyn in a tactic room now. This is where thinking is beyond necessary."

_Valor, Dragons Gate,_

Ephidel was testing his new powers with much satisfaction; he could now use all forms of magical attacks, combine two or more, and harness the power of air to levitate off the ground.

"Enjoying the powers Ephidel?" Ephidel turned around to see Drake eating an apple. "Yes Master, these powers are incredible." Drake finished the apple and burned the rest to ashes, "Care to help me with something Ephidel?" Ephidel looked at Drake puzzled, but Drake merely laughed, "I need one hell of a good training partner." Ephidel's eyes widened at those words.

"Master I…" Drake interrupted, "No," fire began to make its presence known by gathering around Drake, "prepare yourself."

_Tactic Room,_

"I got to admit Felix, Mark taught you well." "Thanks Eliwood, he's still better than me though." "Regardless, you are definitely one of the smartest tacticians I've known."

"Alright you two," Mark interjected, "So we have laid down our basic strategy. Lyn, Karel, Florina, her sisters, Karla, and myself will accompany Ike back to Tellius and warn them of Drake. As well as explore Gallia for that hidden chamber. Which shouldn't be to hard considering Ike's good affiliation with Gallia's king, right?" Ike nodded, "Good, in that case-"

"Lord Hector," a guard entered the room, "someone is here to see Lord Ike."

"Send him in."

A blond haired man entered the room wearing regal robes and was instantly recognized by Ike, "Count Bastian!" "Lord Ike, pleasure as always, but I need your services." Bastian told them all how he expected Lord Ludveck to make a move to seize Crimea's throne from Queen Elincia. "So I beg for your aid, and I am more than willing to pay 25000, upfront." Ike looked to Mark, "We can afford a detour." "Done."

_Later,_

Bastian left the castle in high spirits; turning around into an ally he came face to face with the Black Knight. "Mission accomplished?" Bastian nodded before he, and his clothes turned pick and gooey. "Good job Morpha, the bait has been set."

_Valor,_

Ephidel was breathing heavily, and Drake was beginning to sweat. "I saw we call it a day before we get serious." Ephidel nodded in agreement. "I don't want to use any more power than necessary, and you certainly can put up one hell of a good fight." Ephidel looked towards Drake, "I say we check on our 'prisoner.'" Drake walked down a nearby flight of stairs with Ephidel behind him.

"Explain why we need him again Master?" Drake kept a blank face, "Imagine a chess board, I am King and Queen, you and Black Knight are bishops, and I have plenty of worthless pawns, such as Ludveck, gullible fool; but I still need two knights and two rooks, in a matter of speaking." They came to stop next a prison cell. "General Jarod…not so high and mighty now are we?" Said General looked hatefully at Drake and Ephidel, his eyes showing nothing but hatred and spite.

"What do you want from me?" Drake muttered an incantation and the cell door slowly opened.

"Need a job?"

**Jarod, he just seemed to evil to let go; not like Ludveck, the basterd, I have plans for him ;)**

**Shade: You're a freak, you know that right?**

**Shade, do us a favor and die.**

**Mark: Harsh.**

**Ike: Ouch**

**Demon me: Read and Review…REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL!!**


	10. To Crimea!

**Chapter 8…not much else to say here.**

**Shade: Alt 6**

**Mark: What?**

**Hold alt on the keyboard, press 6 on the number pad and release.**

**Mark:…that's awesome.**

**Alt 1!!**

**Chapter 8: To Crimea!**

With all questions out of the way, Ike's Mercenaries accompanied Mark and his companions. They had already crossed the first third of the journey and were now on a boat across to Tellius. Most of the group was off doing individual things, but Mark and Soren were having a small discussion.

"Soren, you're a brilliant tactician and a good person, on the inside; but I don't see what you have against this plan." Soren sighed, "I don't think we should let Elincia fight off a rebel army by herself while we wait until the last minute. Count Bastion told us that Lucia is in danger of being captured, so we shouldn't wait for them to use a hostage." Mark thought for a moment.

"How about this; Karel, Lyn, and Myself will get inside the castle and help the Queen, while you and everyone else wait to spring the hostage when the timing is right."

On another side of the ship…

"So Lyndis, how long have you and Mark been together?" Lyn looked at the knight with awe. Titania smiled "I know a girl in love when I see one" Lyn just sighed, "We've been together for a short time…but I've loved him for years." Titania put her arm around Lyn, "I've known him for a short time Lyndis, but I know that he cares for you; I can see it in his eyes."

On yet another part of the ship…

"Come on!" "No"

"Just once!" "No"

"It'll be quick!" "No"

Mia could not get Karla to fight her, she was just too stubborn. "Alright, fine…so you're Karel's sister?"

"Yes"

Mia smirked, "Tell me everything about him!"

_Gallia,_

Ranulf just stood there watching the spectacle; two female cats were fighting over a male cat over who was to mate him. Ranulf just shook his head. Things like this happened to Beorc, but they settled it with sharp words, not weapons…okay sometimes weapons. "Captian Ranulf," Kyza, a sturdy tiger under his command stood next to Ranulf. "King Caineghis wants to see you." Ranulf just sighed and went towards the capital.

_Later,_

"You summoned me your highness?" King Cainegis, a great red lion whose intellect matched his strength, smiled brightly. "We found it Ranulf. The hidden chamber where the legends sleep." Ranulf looked up surprised. "You mean-" Caineghis laughed loudly, "The legendary Laguz are real, and that means the key exists somewhere on this planet!" Ranulf stood, "Shall I search for the key?" Caineghis shook his head, "I have a feeling it will be revealed to us in due time."

_Ostia,_

Eliwood was spending time with Marks protégée, Felix, in an attempt to know him better. "So despite your intellect you're only 12?" Felix gave an all too familiar smirk. "Yup, hard to believe I'm this smart but I'm only 12. But I was taught by Mark, so it's to be expected." Eliwood found himself liking Felix already.

"Mark is your cousin right, how did you two meet?" Felix smiled, "Here's the short version."

_**Flashback**_

_A brother and sister were walking through some woods._

"_Great going sis, we're totally lost!"_

"_What do ya mean, you're the one leading!"_

"…_yea but it was your idea to come here to begin with."_

"_Excuse us." The two siblings saw what looked to be a traveler in green. "Do you know where my friend and I could find some shelter for the night?"_

_The girl huffed, "We could if Felix here knew where he was going!"_

"_For the last time I-"_

"_Mark" both siblings jumped as another traveler appeared behind them, "I found a house. It's big and has a stable in the front."_

_Felix turned around, "Was there a white horse and a spotted grey horse?"_

"_Yes."_

"_ALRIGHT!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"So we brought him home and my mom recognized him."

"Some story."

Felix smirked, "Yea, well listen to this one."

_Back to the Ship,_

Mark and Soren went over the plan to finalize their "brilliant" strategy. "Okay, so Shinon and Rolf in the tree, Boyd rides in with Oscar, Florina and her sisters with protect Mist and Rhys…I think we're set." Mark stood up and stretched his arms. "I'm going out for some air." Soren grunted, "Enjoy." Mark smirked, "I shall!"

Mark saw Karel standing on, not near, ON the bow of the ship, "What's bothering you Karel?" Mark received no answer, just the silent treatment. "Is it Mia bothering you?" Karel jumped back and withdrew his blade, "It's Brox." Marks eyes widened as he looked into the sky and saw a royal blue Wyvern descending the sky, gathering everyone to gather near the bow.

"EVERYONE BACK!! NOW!!" Mark pushed everyone back away from the bow, only Karel remained. "Everyone stay calm, don't move, and try not to blink." Before anyone could object, someone jumped off the wyvern falling straight towards Karel.

"BANZAI!!!!!" Karel and the man clashed swords.

_???_

"Rayana will you stop doing yourself and get over here!!" said girl came over to the man who shouted, both being concealed by the shadows.

"What I do with myself is NONE of your concern Zelos!"

"Yea yea…I sensed a flux in negative energy…I think Drake's been consumed."

The girl nodded, "Most likely he was forced through the gate when we felt him back then…something must have keep him quiet for a good year."

Zelos sighed, "Ask Rave, he IS a dragon after all."

Rayana visible tensed, "Are you crazy?! We've been in here for a good millennium and his sentences never exceed three words!"

"Then ask Ryve."

She sighed, "Might as well, only one of his kind; just like me." She extended her wings, "You don't see these wings in a positive light; they're a bad omen, especially mine."

Zelos shook his head, "Don't doubt yourself Rayana, you're beautiful; you'll find someone, I know I will!"

Rayana sighed, "Oh yes, the beautiful wolf queen blah blah blah ecetra ecetra."

"Your mom"

"Your face"

**Happy 09 everybody W00000000**

**Shade: So what was that last part?**

**Mark: I'm guessing it's top secret?**

**YUP :D**

**Shade: Go die in a fire.**

**Ladies first, after you Shade.**

**Mark: R&R please, I don't know if I can stand them much longer.**

Sorry it takes me so long to write more, but I procrastinate.

Please be patient.


	11. New Allies for All

**This semester I have Wednesdays off, AND the computer is now downstairs so I can type till I'm tired!**

**Shade: at eleven o'clock**

…**I wont deny it…I love sleep.**

**Mark: Sleep is an important part of this balanced breakfast.**

**???**

**Mark: never mind**

**However I still find barely enough time to write. Note to all: If you hear about a computer program called Combustion…ITS HARD!!!!!**

**Chapter 9: New Allies for All**

Karel was blocking and parrying every attack the crazed axe man threw at him, but neither were getting hit. To an observer it would look like a carefully planed routine. But it was no routine. The man had a crew cut, accompanied with blue eyes, multiple scars against his bare skin, and the bottom of what looked samurai robes. "TOYA!!!" The crazed man made his mark and tore part of Karel's sleeve. Karel simply grinned and gave the man a long gash on his right arm.

"SHIT!!...ya got me good Karal!" everyone looked at the man not expecting the Scottish accent. What was really shocking is what came next…Karel laughed…a regular laugh! "Well you never make it easy Brox; every time you do another crazy intro. But whose wyvern was that?"

"HEY DOWN THERE!!!" The blue wyvern descended and landed on the deck with a thud and a young man hopped off. He had short brown hair, a black shirt and pants, a sword on his belt, axe on his back, and a lance in hand. What was most stunning were his bright emerald eyes. "Ai. Karal this lads Maxi. He knows every weapon in da book." Maxi gave his hand to Karel, "Pleasures mine Sword Saint, Brox has told me all about you."

"Mark what's happening?" Lyn was the only one who could voice the confusion. Mark decided to explain. "The big guy is named Brox, he and Karel have a competition thing going. Every battle the first to draw blood wins. Brox used to be a gladiator. I think he might join us with some motiva-" "Oi Mark! Git yer ass over er!" Mark chuckled and motioned for everyone to follow. "Ow ya been lad?!"

"I've been good Brox. How's the wife?" Brox gave a big grin, "Well…we're avin a kid!" Mark beamed "Way to go Brox! Took long enough!" Brox gave a hearty laugh, "Yea…an who's the lovely lady here?" Lyn blushed slightly and nodded her head, "I'm Lyndis, but you can call me Lyn for short." Brox smiled lightly, "Ahh, I've erd or ya. Mark here seems to be…uh…wats the damn word?" Mark chuckled, "We're in love Brox." Mark grabbed Lyns hand and smiled at her causing her to blush. Brox nodded in agreement, "Ya, I can see it in ya eyes. You two will be growan old together. Well, I'll be lookin round da ship. Holla if ya need me." With that, Brox walked off.

"So Maxi, you know all weapon types?" Ike asked with curiosity. Maxi gave a cheery smile. "Yea, Brox and I teamed up to make some mercenary money. Business is slow though, everyone's looking to hire you." Maxi's eyes drifted until he saw a falcon knight with bight blue eyes and lavender hair who blushed when their eyes made contact. He immediately averted his gaze to prevent a blush. But Ike's quick eyes saw everything, 'Seems like those two are quite taken by each other…maybe I can get Mist to play matchmaker.'

"Soren!" Mark hit another stroke of genius, "let's send Brox and Maxi to aid Queen Elincia. If she's as low on soldiers as we think than these two should help immensely." Maxi reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange whistle. "Mark, wait one minute, this whistle calls my other wyvern you can send two more to help fight." Mark closed his eyes and began to think; 'Soren and I already set formation for his mercenaries…Karel should go no question…' Mark snapped his eyes open. "Ike, does Elincia have a tactician?" Lyn turned her head. "You are not going without me Mark. I-" Mark interrupted, "Lyn…" Mark walked to Lyn slowly and gave her a long kiss. Most looked stunned as they had no idea they were together. Brox came back to the scene and gave a warm smile. "I'll be fine…I'll wait at the castle for as long as need be…I love you." Lyn hugged him with all her strength, "I just…don't want to lose you again…" Lyn was visible sobbing as Mark stroked her back in a soothing manner.

"I'll be alright Lyn…I'll never leave you…I'll be damned if I do."

_Valor,_

Drake was sweating, his arms extended to the Dragons Gate. He wanted to open the gate fully, but doing so now would collapse both worlds and consume him in the process. No, he was simply opening a gap large enough for two dragons in human form. His mate and his brother. The strongest female and second male only to him.

"Just…a little…MORE!!!!" Drake's clothes began to burn off his body but he paid no mind to the fire or heat. He was a GOD! He would not be stopped! His renewed general Jarod was a good ten yards away; waiting in case someone or something tried to stop his master's progress. "Come on…OPEN DAMN YOU!!! AAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" The gate began to open slowly, "Just…another…inch…RRRR!!!" Two human figures walked through the gate before it then collapsed upon itself. Drake immediately fell to his knees and exhaled. "Never again…before I reach one hundred percent." The female figure ran to Drake and engulfed him in a hug.

"My love, are you alright?"

Drake stood up shakily. "Luna…are you alright?" Luna was a petite red head with sapphire eyes; she was wearing a red robe similar to what a sage would wear. She gave Drake a smile that could disarm any person on the planet. "Good…Rex, report." The male figure came to drake. He had shoulder length hair colored light green; wearing black pants, and a cape with no shirt. What were really stunning were his silver eyes.

"Brother Drake, when the two ice dragons returned last year there was an uprising. Most of the scourge dragons have been sealed or killed." Drake's expression turned sour.

"Jarod…go have some fun with the army." Jarod smirked and left silently. "Tell me the details Rex" Rex nodded.

"When they disappeared years ago, the scourge dragons thought that the gate had been opened to lay conquest; but the others saw this as a test to the goddess, as to where our loyalties lie. Do we lay waste, or be good little pawns? A few battles here and there and the scourge dragons were sent into remission. We're the only three left." Drake took the information in and thought.

"Ephidel, get over here." Ephidel warped in with a nice 'poof'.

"What is it you require Master?"

Drake sighed, "This is Rex, my blood brother, as you can see the gate was a success. But Rex requires some…things..." Ephidel nodded. "I wish you to accompany him. He needs things that you are an expert in." again he nodded as he stood.

"I shall wait for you at the front gate Lord Rex." Ephidel warped out in another poof. Rex yawned and proceeded to leave the room.

"I'll find my way. You two do whatever." Rex swaggered out in a lazy fashion. Drake turned his attention to Luna.

"Luna…how I have missed you so." The two dragons engaged in a fiery kiss, literally fiery as flames danced around their bodies. "I too have missed you, my mate." They met in another kiss as the flames continued to dance around the pair. When they broke for air, Drake smiled. Not smirked but smiled "Shall we?" Luna's eyes glazed over as the flames completely surrounded them.

"Drake…I need you." as the flames died out they were in a bedroom with gold trimmings around a single, king size bed with red blankets. "Anything for you my love." Drake held Luna tentatively as he pushed off her cloak. Luna was more aggressive and tore off Drakes robe. "A little wanton aren't we?" Luna pushed against Drakes chest and kissed him until they were forced to separate for air. Luna tore off her remaining garments and lunged at Drake, who was clad only in pants. "Drake" she whispered with lust in her voice. "I _need_ you." Wanting to please his mate, Drake gently took both of her breasts and massaged them. Luna let out a hiss and arched her back so more of her breasts were in his hands. Luna's hands moved to Drakes groin and stroked lightly. Now it was Drakes turn to hiss. "You absolutely sure Luna?" She looked at him, eye to eye. "_I want you now._" Drake laid her in the bed and removed the rest of his garments. Drake knelt on top of her before taking another look in his mates' eyes. "I love you." Drake entered his mate slowly. Luna gasped at the feeling of her mate inside her. She had not consummated with him for over a century. Time in the dragon's world moved much faster than this world. Drake pulled out of her and thrust back in with strength. They both marveled at the feeling.

"Drake…more…" Luna's primal instincts began to take over as she began to growl with each thrust inside her. She wrapped her legs around her mate; she wanted him closer than possible. "Luna…I love you…I always will." He grunted between thrusts. He could feel himself being pulled towards the edge. Luna was so warm and tight, he began to turn primal. "Luna…I'm…coming!!" Luna was at her peek she screamed with passion, "DRAKE!!!!!" they came together and bit each others neck, a renewal of their bond. Drake lay beside her, but still inside.

"Drake…I love you."

"Luna…I will always love you." they fell asleep in each others arms.

_???_

"Zelos!!!!"

Said person was leaning against a wall, "I know Rayana, we all sensed it." The two men on either side of him nodded in agreement. "It seems Drake isn't as consumed as we thought. He still feels love towards his mate Luna. Only question now is how to change."

The man to Zelos' left spoke, "Use Ragnarok." They all turned to the man.

"Rave that's to extreme; that could kill him, and we don't want him dead." Zelos countered. Rave shrugged, "It's still possible…" The other man spoke.

"I say we watch and wait…it's what we do best."

**Kind of gives you a soft spot on Drake right?**

**Shade: No.**

**Mark: Maybe.**

**Ike: I guess.**

…**You guys suck.**


	12. Queen Vs King I

**This chapter takes place right before Part II endgame. Elincia will receive two hardened mercenaries, a tactician, and a sword crazed lunatic.**

**Karel:…**

**I mean that in the best way possible. I can prove it. START THE CHAPTER!!!!**

**AN: Excluding Brox's manner of speech, I may have misspelled a thing or two, my spell check is being a bitch.**

**Spellcheck: UP YOURS MATT!!!!!**

**AAN: [][][] = scene change, this will be used for changes within a small area. You'll see what I mean.**

**Chapter 10: Queen Vs. King**

_Skies near Melior,_

"Glad we dropped in when we did eh Mark?"

"You said it Brox, I'd hate to think of a world without your shenanigans." Mark and Brox shared a laugh as they flew through the skies on Bass, their blue wyvern. Karel and Maxi were on Tora, their orange-red wyvern. "Your gimmicks are what make me think 'Wow, life sure is weird.'" They continued to fly at a quick pace, hoping to reach Melior within the next five minutes.

"HEY YOU!!" Brox brought Bass to a halt as they saw a pegasus rider. "WHY ARE YOUR WYVERNS IN OUR SKIES?!"

"Brox, I believe she thinks us to be wyvern riders from Begnion. Um…WE'RE NOT FROM BEGNION, WE NEED DIRECTIONS!"

"Crips sake Mark we aint lost."

"Yea, but I'd rather not yell 50 feet away while on a wyvern." Brox 'ahh'ed. The pegasus rider came closer, she had pink hair and red armor.

"I'm Marcia of Crimea's pegasus unit. Where ya headin?"

"We're heading for Melior to aid the Queen under orders of Ike."

"IKE?! YOU'VE SEEN HIM?!" Brox flinched when Marcia yelled with shock.

"He's heading for the capital as well. The ship he's on is set to land at Alpea in an hour or two." Marcia gasped.

"NO I forgot!! I need to help the Queen. Follow me, she's at Fort Alpea readying to defend from Ludvecks forces as we speak."

"Then lets git at them backstabbin mules. Maxi! About face! We can git ther in a heart beat!"

_Fort Alpea,_

"So…We're guessing that flare sent up from Geoffrey's troops means Ludveck plans to come for Your Majesty. He's probably marching his troops toward this fortress as we speak. Since it's come to this, I'd like to stick around and help. Let me know if you need me." Haar was with Elincia in a small meeting chamber.

Elincia sighed, "…I see. Thank you ever so much. Sir Haar…I have one more question. What about Lucia? Have you heard from her? Is she safe?"

Haar closed his eyes, "We found a man's body in the village safehouse. We believe he was her messenger. We also found this…" Haar showed the Queen a long lock of light blue hair.

"No! This is…her hair! But…how?"

"We assume that Ludveck infiltrated her network of spies and captured her. This is his way of letting us know. It also means she's still alive, which means we can still save her. Queen Elincia, it's up to you to determine the best course of action."

Elincia visibly shuddered, "Y-yes, I…I know… Royal guard! Arm yourselves, and prepare to meet the rebel forces in battle. I will be commanding you personally."

A royal guard yelled outside the door, "Hey who are WAH!" A green cloaked man entered the room wearing a cheerful smile, but two of the guards in the room aimed their lances.

"…what, bad time?"

Elincia remained stoic, despite the fact one man snuck through all the guards in the fort, "Speak now, you interrupt a serious situation."

"Oi Mark hav ya-" the guards jumped back as a giant man walked into the room.

"Damn it Brox I told you to wait so we didn't intimidate them with your…bulk!"

"OI! Ya pushed it hard enough when ya asked Karal and Maxi not ta kill the guards!"

"Well they didn't! Now quit yelling so I can talk!" the bulky man left the room and the guards visibly relaxed a bit. "Sorry about that, I'm Mark, I've been sent to aid you by request of…how would you say, Lord Ike?" Elincia looked at Mark with a stone face. She needed to make sure he wasn't lying.

"How am I to believe you? My country is-"

"Is being torn asunder by civil war, I know. We were informed and hired by Count Bastion" Elincia could see the truth in Marks eyes.

"Alright, what can you do?"

"I myself am an expert tactician, with over 15 years of tactical experience under my…robes. The big guy earlier was Brox, an ex-gladiator. I also have a weapon master, and one hell of a good swordsman. Have you heard, pray tell, of the Sword Saint, previously known as the Sword Demon?" They stared at him not believing what he was implying, "Karel! Get in here!"

None of the guards could believe their eye's. Even Haar and Elincia were stunned. There in his blue swordsman robes was Karel the Sword Saint. "What?"

"I…don't believe it." One of the guards wielding a sword dropped it in awe. "You're him. You're really him." Karel just looked at Mark wanting to know why he was needed.

"Karel, meet your adoring fans." Mark said with a smirk. Karel turned to Mark.

"You suck you know that?" Mark just burst out laughing as Karel left the room.

"Besides me he rarely speaks to anyone." Mark took a moment to compose himself, "Your Majesty, how long do we have before Ludveck arrives?"

"Roughly ten minutes."

"Plenty, show me every nook and cranny of this castle; I need to know its layout inside and out."

[][][]

"Hey Brox," Maxi was looking out a window to the castle center which would shortly be filled with battle. "Do you think it was wise to let Karel roam around the castle when no one knows who we are?

Brox had a confused look, he didn't understand the question. "What I mean is, without him, what if a guard confronts us and demands to know who we a-"

"You there halt!"

"Oh, son of a-" Maxi dropped his head in defeat. The guard ran up to the two of them, his lance raised.

"Who are you two and how did you get in? This castle is under strict lockdown."

"You may lower your weapon sir knight. These two are reinforcements from Lord Ike."

"M-my Queen!" Elincia walked out of the room followed by Haar and Mark. "As you say Your Majesty."

"So, you are Sir Brox and Maxi?" Elincia asked while examining each of them.

"Ai, your Majesty. But ya don't need to be callin me sir. I aint royalty, and you wont be needin it on battle that will soon occur." Elincia sighed with relief.

"I'm just nervous is all, my sister was kidnapped by Ludveck and I'm not sure how we'll be able to defend the castle from all sides."

"We wont have to." All eyes turned to Mark, "We came via wyvern, we don't have to block three separate gates; rather we let them through the gates and defend the castle entrance while we hold them in the courtyard."

"Sir M…Mark, I will be in this battle, I will not run. Ludveck thinks me a coward, and I will prove him wrong." Elincia said sternly. Mark began to grin.

"Then do I have a plan for you. We have ten minutes max, so call all available guards to the courtyard."

_Melior,_

"Explain something to me Lord Rex; what are you and Master Drake planning to do with these items we're collecting?"

Rex kept a stolid face, "We hope to recreate my orb creature; he was destroyed many centuries back. At this point I merely need a suitable weapon for him to wield." Rex smirked, "And what better weapon than this sword." The sword they were looking at was hidden in a secret treasure room inside of Melior. The sword was extremely long with many jagged edges, and split at the top. "Behold the spoils of war…"

Ephidel finished the sentence, "…Gurgurant; the sword of Mad King Ashnard."

_Fort Alpea,_

"Your Majesty, Ludvecks forces are surrounding the castle!" yelled a frantic guard.

"Here he comes…I hope your plan succeeds Mark." Elincia was visibly tense.

"Elincia, you need to relax, I have faith that you can lead us to victory regardless of my plan. Let's get into position!"

[][][]

A guard ran to General Ludveck, "Reporting, sir! Fort Alpea's gate is sealed, and they are readying their defenses."

Ludveck frowned, "I see…Lady Lucia must have arranged some way to warn the Queen. But alas, even if they were to have all the energy and luck in the world, the Royal Knights wouldn't arrive for two days." His expression then turned into a grin, "In any case, there's no way we can lose, considering that we have a card which has yet to be put into the game."

[][][]

Mark heard the argument about one of the chamber men opening the rear gate. Not that it was a big surprise to him. He expected them to get through the gate eventually.

'They broke in through the rear; it may not be a courtyard, but it's still big enough to fight on. We just need to shuffle around a bit. It simply meant they had to start fighting sooner than expected. Time to take command.'

"Everyone get into position on the read gate! Out plans the same, but the areas changed." 'Goddess, help me pull this off.'

[][][]

Within a short amount of time Mark had everyone in as good a position as any, ready for Ludvecks forces. Mark took a quick glance around the area, 'This may work to our advantage, we have the higher ground, and I've led worse situations into victory.'

Ludveck has his forces on 3/4s of the ground. He felt overconfident. "Could our situation be any better? Just look at these fragile defenses…As fragile as the Queen's reign!"

He took another look at the forces before him. "…Oh? The Queen's taken command? I expected her to abandon her people, turn tail, and run for the hills…Who is that green robed lad with the red wyvern next to her? Maybe some small mercinaries to help tilt the favor of battle? How preciously naïve. We shall have to teach her that being overly optimistic can be fatal.

[][][]

"Don't worry Elincia, Karel, Maxi and Brox can hold the eastern gate for far longer than any average threesome. Don't forget that I'm here to help whenever you need help. And the Royal Knights should be here within an hour." Mark said with a strong will.

Elincia was not as certain, but she wouldn't give into someone such as Ludveck, "Thank you Mark…we can do this!"

**I know you expected some battle scenes, but I have to save the battles for next chapter. Think of this one as a buildup.**

**Shade: Damn you.**

**Ike: Am I in the next chapter?**

**Mark: I miss Lyn…**

…**Fuck you, yes, and she's in the next chapter.**

**Shade:…**

**Ike: Cool**

**Mark: :D **


	13. AN: IM BACK!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'M BACK TO FIRE EMBLEM LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!**

**Ike: Where the hell have you been?!**

**Mark: You've been missing since May of last year!**

**Shade: He finished his Zelda fic, that's a big deal for him.**

**As it should, I don't know when I can update next, but know that I'm alive and thinking about this fic.**

**Gilgamesh: Am I in it?!**

**WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!**

**Gilgamesh: To challenge you to a duel!**

**BRING IT!!!**

**(Everyone leaves)**

…

**Kamina: Yo, they leave? Good, well people, Matt was manly enough to add some teaser trailers, so yeah, here ya go.**

Karel and Brox were beaten, battered and surrounded, but they held their ground.

"Oi, Karel." Karel didn't respond, "If dis is tha end…it's been fun."

Karel smirked, "Yea, it has."

The sound of cavalry could be heard approaching.

Drake smirked as the King of Dragons looked at him with anger.

"You have no right to claim to know what my people think; you have no authority or power."

Drake smirked, "Oh, but I do; for I am the reason your race exists."

Mark kept scratching them; he couldn't help if they were itchy.

Tibarn landed next to him and began laughing, "Yeah, I remember those days; thought they'd never end."

Mark turned and in the process nearly hit Tibarn, "How did you stand it?!"

Tibarn laughed again, "I was born with them; you weren't."

Ashera was staring Drake down, and he was doing likewise.

"_You…you were there at the beginning of time."_

Drake frowned, "Glad you remember me, but you seem to be breaking your own promise, am I right?"

"_This world was thrown into chaos, I would have awakened regardless of the song."_

"But the song should nullify the promise, should it not? Or would you doubt your brother?"

**Kamina: There ya have it, this was posted over the old AN, so PM Matt on his homepage, gotta run!**


	14. Queen Vs King II

**You people have waited long enough, so HERE IT IS! With my new 19 year old spelling and plot skills!!!**

**Shade: This better be good Matt.**

**Mark: You kept us waiting long enough.**

**Ike: Way too long.**

**Yea, but here we go!!**

**AN: I'm back now!!!**

**:D**

**I'm also aware that I made Lyn a bit OOC, so I intend to correct that from this point onward…sort of, cause we all know love makes people do crazy things ;)**

**Chapter 11: Queen Vs. King Part II**

As Ludvecks forces began to climb the stairs, Haar, Brom, and Nephenee held the right stairs, while Lethe and Marcia held the left. Anyone foolish enough to try to climb the wall in-between was hit with either Calill's magic or Heathers daggers. Every now and then one member would swap out and Nealuchi or Elincia would take their place. Mark continued to yell orders during the fight.

"Haar watch your left!! Calill give that soldier some cover!! Nealuchi pull back, Nephenee move in!!!"

Elincia cut through one knight, but had to pull up to dodge a cavalier from hitting her stead with a lance. Elincia, throughout the fight so far, had been very lucky to escape many close calls.

Nearby, Lethe's transformation ended, leaving her open; Elincia saw an approaching soldier sneaking from behind and yelled to Lethe. "Lethe, behind you!!"

Lethe tucked and rolled out of the way, but the soldier continued to advance on Lethe. Elincia was about to move in when Mark yelled to her, "Elincia hold position, I'll save Lethe!" steering his wyvern into action, Mark charged the soldier and landed on top of man, allowing Lethe time to pull back.

Lethe gave Mark a nod as she pulled out of the action for the time being. Mark turned around to see an arrow coming at his head, and managed to move out of the way. "K boy, go help Maxi!" Mark jumped off the wyvern and charged the bowman, who was preparing to fire at Mark again; but the free wyvern grabbed the man in his mouth before flying off to help his owner, but not before dropping the soldier to his death.

"Marcia, we need to hold on until Lethe gets back!"

"Got it!" Marcia yelled, while dodging a fire spell.

'Please be safe guys!'

Karel, Brox, and Maxi were holding the East gate, but just barely. The soldiers they brought with them hadn't lasted long against the ruthless onslaught of Ludvecks forces.

Maxi and Brox were on either side of Karel, who had a malicious grin on his face. The outnumbering soldiers were slow to advance, as they clearly knew that Karel wasn't one to fall easily. So far, Karel hadn't even been cut once.

The soldiers swarmed them; Karel sliced a soldier to his left and was immediately attacked by another from behind, but managed to dodge before beheading the offender. When two more surrounded him from either side, he let himself fall to the ground, and tripped one soldier with his own legs, while cutting the legs off the other. Quick to his feet, Karel leapt up and finished the soldier who tripped. When another four threatened to surround him, Brox rammed his shoulder into one of them before decapitating another with his axe. Maxi also came down on another soldiers head with his sword, before pulling out a dagger and throwing it into the fourth soldier's neck.

That was when another six surrounded them, but two were instantly crushed beneath Maxi's wyvern. "There you are Zero! Keep at it!" Maxi shouted an encouragement as his wyvern tore through more soldiers.

But the continuous onslaught forced their way down the middle and separated Maxi and his wyvern from Karel and Brox. "Tis can't be good" Said Brox.

Ludveck sneered as he watched his forces fighting Elincia's, but despite his high numbers, he wasn't gaining any ground.

"That damn Queen, she thinks she can outlast me; Captian, bring in more men, we're going to drown them."

As Ike, Lyn, and co. disembarked, Lyn spoke to Ike, "Ike, I want to go ahead with Florina, can the rest of you handle the rest of your job?"

Ike could tell Lyn wanted to help Mark, he saw the connection between them. "Alright, you two go ahead and help Queen Elincia; I'll take the rest of your party with mine and get to our positions."

Lyn nodded, "Thank you, Ike. Good luck."

Ike nodded back, "You too Lyn." Lyn turned and ran to Florina, who almost immediately took off the second Lyn was on her Pegasus. 'She's so strong willed I doubt I could have kept her here if I tried.' "Alright everyone lets move! The Queen needs our help!"

Karel and Brox were beaten, battered, and still surrounded, but they held their ground.

"Oi, Karal." Karel didn't respond, "If dis is tha end…it's been fun."

Karel smirked, "Yea, it has."

The sound of cavalry could be heard approaching. "Dis might be tha last rush."

One of the approaching cavalryman shouted, "For the Queen!!!"

Karel, grinned, "Or the signal we've been waiting for." Karel and Brox continued to hack apart Ludvecks soldiers as they tried to defend from Crimea's knights, but being attacked on both sides, and being common soldiers, they were quickly defeated. A knight with light blue hair, who appeared to be in charge approached Karel and Brox.

"Are you guys alright?"

Brox put his hands on his knees and was panting heavily, "Ai, but you better move yer arse, the queen and Mark!" The knight ordered a majority of the knights to guard the entrance and took the rest with him into the fortress. Karel moved to follow, "Oi Karal, you aint goin in are yeh?"

Karel gave his trademark smirk, "You know Mark; he could always use some extra hands. You coming Maxi?!" Maxi was picking up a discarded lance and axe. "You going to use all that?"

Maxi grinned, "Yup, and the daggers I have hidden."

Karel grinned right back, "Let's go help then."

Mark was tiring, luckily for him, Lethe was returning to Marks side of the battle; "Mark!" Lethe yelled over the battle, "Geoffrey's arrived on the east side and is charging Ludvecks position!" Lethe then transformed and charged and unsuspecting soldier who was torn apart by her claws.

"Hold the line Lethe!" Mark yelled back as he took a quick second to survey the area; he looked up to the sound of wings and saw Maxi riding his wyvern. "Maxi, get down here!" As if answering him, Maxi dove his wyvern into a mass of Ludvecks forces. "Where's the queen, if Geoffrey's positioned right we can end this now." Mark ran towards the other end of the platform saw Haar. "Haar! Find the queen and get her over here, I have a plan!"

Haar grimaced, "She went down to meet Geoffrey's knights for a charge at Ludveck, I can-"

"Can your wyvern handle two people?"

"Well yea-"

Mark climbed on, before Haar or his wyvern could protest, "Get me over there now!" Haar obliged and was quick to get near Elincia, who happened to be in the center of attention, approaching Ludveck. "Damn! We only have one shot at this; dive down at Ludveck, make a quick hit, and tell Elincia to charge!" Haar dove down at Ludveck, who turned in time to see Haar the two of them traded blows; but Mark jumped off the wyvern before Haar attacked and came at Ludveck, who had a gash in his armor. Mark slashed at Ludveck, but the General blocked the attack and parried, catching Mark in his shoulder.

"You're not battle worthy boy; you better pull out before you get hurt."

Mark grinned, "You're one to talk." Ludvecks weapon was knocked away by Elincia who quickly delivered four consecutive attacks, and pointed her sword at Ludveck to finish the job.

"Elincia!" Ludveck yelled, "I yield to you! Please…you may imprison me."

The fight had ended.

**I think THAT constitutes my return from the void.**

**Mark: That was cool.**

**Karel: I kicked ass…as usual.**

**Ike: I had two lines D:**

**Shade: You people whine a lot.**

**Don't worry people, more coming your way, just don't know when :D**


End file.
